1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a front load cassette loading device, especially a device that is capable of latching, loading and unloading a cassette tape.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4701867, 5084792 and 5237469 disclose known cassette loading and unloading mechanisms. Unlike the present invention, the '817 and '792 patents do not provide for a tape latching function which have been advantageously employed on average audio cassettes; and the '469 patent incorporates a motor drive for a latching device. These known arrangements fail to provide a tape latching, loading and unloading device which prevents tape wobbling in the cassette.